Red Christmas
by Jess J
Summary: Written for multifandom1000 at LiveJournal. On Christmas eve, Liz finds Hellboy and a lot of mistletoe.


Author's note: Written for multifandom1000 at Live Journal (though it ended up being too late to post it there). We had to include a line from the movie, Love Actually in the story. So that line doesn't belong to me. Anyway, here's a bit of Christmas cheer in the Hellboy verse. Hope you enjoy the pure fluff and please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Hellboy, nor the line about hanging up mistletoe and hoping to be kissed. They all belong to whoever has the rights. I make no claim on them, or profit. Please don't sue me. Savvy?

* * *

****

RED CHRISTMAS

Liz Sherman walked down one of the long hallways of the B.P.R.D. with a small, rectangular box in her hands, wrapped up in gold and red wrapping and a small bow that matched. She was heading for Broom's library with her package, knowing there was a good chance the one she was looking for was in there. Part of her reasoned that it probably shouldn't be called that anymore, as Broom didn't own anything anymore except a grave, but Liz refused to call it anything else.

Just because someone was dead didn't mean they should be left in the cemetery, never to be mentioned ever again, and never to acknowledge something that was theirs as theirs. As far as she was concerned, it was still Broom's library.

Finally reaching the door to it, she entered to find Hellboy in there, with a whole box of mistletoe. Lots of the plant had already been put up in various places on the ceiling, but he was still putting more up.

"H.B., what are you doing?" Liz asked, laughing slightly at the sight of Hellboy standing on a chair - that looked like it could break at any given moment - putting up mistletoe all over the place. "I think this room has enough plant life now."

Hellboy glanced over at her, a big smile forming on his face. His eyes looked at her with the same devotion they always had, and Liz blushed a bit, but returned the affectionate look. "Can never have too much mistletoe, especially this year," he told her. He sobered up for a moment, glancing at the box he held. "Won't get scolded for it this year, either."

Liz quickly walked over to him, grabbing his hand and giving it a gentle tug. "Get down from there, you'll break your neck," she scolded him gently, offering a small smile.

Hellboy smiled, chuckling softly. "I'll be fine, Liz. I've suffered much worse than falling off a chair, or standing on one when it broke," he told her. He then noticed the package in her arms, arching an eyebrow in curiosity. "What's that?" he asked.

"This is your Christmas present. I decided that since it's Christmas Eve, I would go ahead and give it to you," Liz explained. "But you can't open it until Christmas Day," she added. She knew she would get a smartass response in five seconds.

Hellboy nodded. "Ok, I'll stay up till midnight then," he replied, exactly as predicted. His smug grin told her that he knew very well she had been expecting that.

"You're going to be in bed, and hopefully asleep, by midnight, Red," Liz told him as she handed him the box. "No peaking, promise me," she said, more teasing than serious. Although, knowing Hellboy, he might try to get a peak in.

"I promise, I promise," Hellboy assured her, sounding like a teenager who was tired of his parents harping on him about something.

Liz rolled her eyes, but smiled, turning and walking towards the door. "I'll see you later, H.B. I have more presents to wrap," she told him, glancing back to offer him a parting smile. She noticed he looked a bit disappointed she was leaving so soon, and felt a twinge of guilt.

"Well, I'll just be hanging round the mistletoe," Hellboy replied, holding up his box filled with the plant he held in one hand, his rock hand gently holding his present. He then looked up at all of the mistletoe already hanging around as he added, "Hoping to be kissed."

"H.B.," Liz stated softly as she walked back over to him, "you're standing under some now," she finished. Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a small kiss on his cheek. "And I'll give you another one tonight after I'm done. Plus, spend more than five minutes with you. Promise," she assured him, earning a cocky grin.

"I knew you couldn't resist my manly charm," he stated, making Liz laugh and shake her head.

"And I knew that would make you happy," she replied. "I'll leave you to your mistletoe, while I go finish wrapping everyone's presents," she told him, turning and walking away again. "Don't fall and break your neck," she shouted out as she left the room.

"I'll be fine," he shouted back, but she then heard him mutter a curse rather loudly when the chair broke as he tried to get back up.

Liz shook her head again, knowing he would indeed be fine, though he might suffer a bruised ego, and walked back to her room. Well, tonight she'd spend Christmas Eve with Hellboy and then Christmas Day with everyone. She was going to have a very red Christmas, it looked like.


End file.
